Contrecoup
by Anna Stern
Summary: Pepper réalise qu'elle vient peut-être de commettre une énorme erreur


**Note: **Cette histoire est la suite de L'exception à la règle, mais peut, éventuellement, se lire indépendamment.**  
**

* * *

**Contrecoup**

Pepper ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et jeta sans ménagement son sac et ses chaussures du côté passager. Elle ordonna à JARVIS l'ouverture de la porte du garage et s'empressa de quitter la propriété de Tony Stark. Elle roula vitres grandes ouvertes. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle sentait ses joues lui brûler. Dans le rétroviseur, elle remarqua qu'elle était encore rouge de la base du cou jusqu'aux pommettes.

Elle tenta de reléguer toutes pensées dans un coin de son esprit et accéléra pour parvenir chez elle au plus vite.

« Je viens de coucher avec Tony Stark ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle donna un coup de volant et pila sur le bas coté. Elle sortit de la voiture, pieds nus sur l'asphalte encore chaude malgré l'heure tardive. Elle avait du mal à respirer, du mal à penser, du mal à se calmer. Elle tourna autour du véhicule, ne prêtant pas attention aux petits graviers qui ne manqueraient pas de filer ses bas. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, tournant toujours en rond, puis sur elle-même, puis faisant les cent pas le long de la rambarde qui surplombait l'océan.

Elle revit toute la soirée défiler sous ses yeux. Elle revit le sourire carnassier, le regard prédateur, qu'elle connaissait si bien pour les avoir observés de nombreuses fois avant de le voir foncer sur une proie qu'elle retrouvait immanquablement le lendemain matin pour la mettre à la porte. Elle se revit baisser la garde. Elle se revit en position de faiblesse. Elle aurait dû dire non. Elle aurait dû…

Pepper Potts s'était fixé une règle. Ne jamais, jamais, ô grand jamais, couché avec Tony Stark. Elle avait listé les raisons d'une telle règle dès son entretien d'embauche.

Ce n'était pas professionnel.

Elle était bien plus qu'une simple jolie fille.

Elle ne serait pas une proie de plus à son tableau de chasse.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire correctement son travail s'il la voyait comme autre chose que son assistante, ou qu'elle le voyait comme autre chose que son supérieur.

Elle ne pourrait plus lui faire confiance s'il la traitait comme toutes les autres. Et elle ne pourrait plus lui faire confiance non plus.

Elle venait d'enfreindre la règle. Une règle fixée par ses soins. Une règle qu'elle n'avait eu aucun problème à suivre en huit ans. Et en un soir, parce qu'elle était fatiguée, stressée, seule, et en besoin d'un peu d'affection, elle s'était laissée dire qu'une seule fois, ce ne serait pas bien grave.

Or c'était tout le contraire et la situation était catastrophique.

Elle connaissait trop bien Tony. Elle connaissait sa relation avec les femmes. Légère. Passagère. Ephémère. Passer de l'une à l'autre, ne pas retenir leurs prénoms, consommer, puis jeter. Ce qui ne semblait pas gêner outre mesure 98% de ses conquêtes.

Sa relation avec Tony ne pouvait se définir ainsi, par ses trois adjectifs. Leur relation était stable depuis huit ans. Ils fonctionnaient parfaitement ainsi. Ils formaient un excellent duo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Pepper ? »

Elle s'accouda à la rambarde et resta immobile.

La température avait baissé et l'émotion passée, elle commençait à frissonner. Elle ne bougea pas.

C'était… agréable. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Si elle faisait abstraction de toutes les implications d'une telle folie, elle avait trouvé ça excitant. Peut-être qu'une toute petite partie d'elle avait aimé se retrouver une parmi tant d'autres, et être elle aussi désirée par le célèbre playboy.

Mais contrairement à toutes les autres, elle le côtoyait tous les jours. Elle devrait affronter son regard dès le lendemain matin. Et elle ignorait comment faire.

Et s'il décidait de la renvoyer ? Consommer, jeter. En serait-il capable ? Pourrait-il se séparer de quelqu'un qui connaissait Stark Industries et son PDG mieux que personne ?

Non. Elle était à peu près convaincue qu'il ne serait pas assez fou pour en arriver là.

Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Leurs discussions, leurs réunions, leurs entretiens souffriraient-ils longtemps de ces quelques minutes charnelles ? Allait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Allait-il y faire allusion constamment ?

Et les autres ? Le regard des gens ? La presse ? Les collègues ? Que viendraient-ils tous à penser s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait couché avec le patron ? Quelle image auraient-ils d'elle ? Penseraient-ils qu'elle ne mérite pas son poste ? La classeraient-ils dans la même catégorie que toutes les écervelées qui poussaient des cris stridents à chaque apparition de Tony Stark ?

Elle soupira longuement. Plus elle se posait de questions, moins elle avait de réponses. Elle connaissait Tony Stark mieux que personne et était pourtant incapable de prévoir ses réactions.

Elle réalisa qu'il ne lui servirait à rien d'essayer d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Elle allait rentrer chez elle et dormir, ce qui avait toujours été prévu. Elle se lèverait le lendemain et irait travailler comme chaque jour, et serait aussi professionnelle que d'habitude. Ce qui venait de se passer ne se reproduirait plus. Il suffirait d'aller de l'avant et de ne pas se focaliser sur une simple erreur de parcours.

Elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée. L'adrénaline, l'excitation l'avaient maintenue éveillée. Elle ne souhaitait plus que retrouver son lit, sa maison, un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Elle remonta en voiture et reprit la route.

La nuit allait emporter avec elle leur étreinte.

Demain il ferait jour, et il serait toujours temps d'agir en conséquence.

Fin


End file.
